Torn Wings
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: Las alas de un hada son frágiles y más si estas son destrozadas con la frialdad del hielo vil de la indiferencia. Porque por más que Juvia intente recuperar el poco orgullo que le queda, él siempre llegara para destrozar la dignidad que poseen sus alas de mujer enamorada. UA(Universo Alternativo)/Gruvia/ One-Shot.


**_Aclaración: _Fairy Tail, en su totalidad es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para un fin literario. Este escrito esta hecho por una fan, para fans. Sin fines lucros**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Torn Wings<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Juvia es una estúpida.<em>

_Juvia es la que permite este dolor a sí misma. _

No puede evitar pensar, al sentir como el aire frio cala por su piel, erizando sus vellos tal como lo hace él cada vez que la besa con esa lujuria, con la que todas las noches usurpa en su cama. Manchando sus sabanas con gemidos de placer y bragas rotas.

Su mirada color azul cobalto, oscurecido con la sombra de la tristeza y las lagrimas de placer que descaradamente él saco de sus ojos mediante embestidas toscas, se posan sobre su espalda desnuda. Fumando un cigarro, importándole poco que las cenizas caigan sobre el suelo, al igual que las ilusiones de la niña hecha mujer en sus brazos.

Porque es cierto, Juvia lo sabe. Ella jamás podría cumplir su fantasía de una familia a su lado, nunca tendrían aquella cabaña sobre el lago escarchado con hielo cálido de invierno, nunca podrían tener aquellos niños con características propias de ellos, nunca tendrían aquel labrador de pelaje de ensueño. Porque él jamás estaría dispuesto a asumir aquella responsabilidad.

Gray, pensaba con ese pedazo de carne que tiene entre sus piernas, no con la cabeza.

Y aunque a ella le costara asumirlo, él jamás abandonaría a aquellas muñecas dulces y perfectas que le ofrecen una cama a cambio de que su polla les dé calidez. O a su hermosa prometida que secretamente le metía los cuernos con su mejor amigo ¿Quién era ella para merecer a alguien tan perfecto como él?

Lo ve depositar un fajo de dinero sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, lo cual hiela su garganta y a su vez su corazón. Esos dólares de papel seco, le hacen acordar de su situación tan lamentable. No era más que una puta. Una lamentable y triste puta, que había encontrado amparo en sus brazos fuertes, en sus palabras dulces vomitadas sobre su oído en el nirvana del orgasmo, en aquellas manos que a pesar de ser frías la mayoría del tiempo, hacían que su cuerpo ardiera del calor abrazador del éxtasis.

Uno de sus dedos helados, recorre con cuidado el notorio hematoma a un lado de su cadera, aquella en forma de dedos amorosos que fueron poseídos por el deseo.

—Lo siento…Prometo no sobrepasarme la próxima vez— se disculpa, haciendo que ella luchara por mostrar aquella sonrisa falsa. Señalando que todo está bien, cuando en realidad se está rompiendo por dentro, la lluvia por detrás del cristal de esa habitación barata— que simula ser la habitación de un rey— llora por ella, las lágrimas que no quiere derramar para arruinar su cargado maquillaje que oculta las ojeras del cansancio y la tristeza.

Él asiente antes de buscar su ropa interior en conjunto con sus pantalones y aquella camisa desplanchada que trajo a su visita.

Ella, en cambio, cubre su desnudez y la pequeña capa de sudor que rodea su piel color marfil, con aquella sabana sucia. Siente su mirada color petróleo puesta en ella, sin embargo, no lo imita. Quiere mostrarse digna, cuando el orgullo se fue en el primer momento en el que él le regalo una de aquellas sonrisas moja bragas.

—Juvia…

—La señorita Lucy lo debe estar esperando, no la haga esperar más Señor Gray. Además, Juvia tiene que atender más clientes— Dice con la frialdad con la que él, le sonríe cada vez que la hace soltar ese rotundo _"Gray-Sama"_, mientras la folla contra la cama.

Se siente sucia, asquerosa. Y ni las palabras de Erza, ni las demás, o siquiera el jabón de lirios que raspa su piel hasta dejarla rojiza, pueden quitar ese sentimiento de impotencia que siente cada vez que lo ve entrar al prostíbulo y dirigirle una mirada significativa que viene acompañada de una sonrisa que hiela su vertebra.

Su mirada cala por su espalda, pero la ignora. Su corazón, se reprime en su pecho al sentir como el colchón se hunde a un lado, mientras que unos dedos amplios atrapan su mentón con una brusquedad que la hace chillar internamente aunque su rostro permanezca inexpresivo. La burla en conjunto con la posesión danza en aquellos posos de petróleo que son sus ojos.

—No te olvides de quien es tu dueño— Ella simplemente aprieta sus labios, antes de sacarse la mano pesada de un sonoro manotazo.

—¡Juvia no tiene dueño, _Gray-Sama~_!— Cuanta mentira puede escapar de sus labios cubiertos por labial corrido, y Gray lo nota, o eso le hace saber al besar con una fogosidad propia de él aquel cuello níveo

—No te mientas a ti misma…Juvia— su aliento, calienta su piel suavemente, haciéndola suspirar casi en un ronroneo.

—Juvia no es una mentirosa, como Gray-Sama— acusa, antes de pararse para atrapar el camisón de seda que Mirajane, siempre deja en los cajones de aquella mesada de roble desgastada por el tiempo.—Por favor, retírese ya ha obtenido lo que desea…

La puerta se cierra, y el frio llega a ella para abrazarla, y congelar sus lagrimas que hielan sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aunque la comisura de sus labios se alza ante la verdad silenciosa que se esconde en aquel cuarto que huele a sexo y a la colonia de Gray.

Nuevamente, posiblemente cuando ya se canse de su prometida o cuando el trabajo lo estrese, lo volvería a ver entrar en la entrada "_Fairy Tail"_, aquel reconocido prostíbulo de Mangolia. Y con las intensiones plenamente dichas en sus ojos color ónix: Ella.

Juvia rompió el código principal de su trabajo, en aquel lugar en donde las mujeres reencarnaban a hadas de la sensualidad y la lujuria, había diversas reglas dichas, pero la más importante era la que ella había corrompido en silencio. Enamorarse de un cliente. Y eso, según Erza la más antigua junto con la hermosa Mirajane, era como cortarse las alas de manera tan dolorosa como desastrosa.

Las lágrimas limaron aquellas capas de maquillaje, mientras ella sonreía como una estúpida. Cuánta razón tenía esa mujer.

Sus alas, ahora estaban rotas desparramadas de forma tosca, sobre los pedazos de las ilusiones destrozadas por la realidad seca. Asquerosa y seca realidad repleta de verdad. La de ojos color chocolate y cabellos escarlatas tenia razón en su teoría.

Dolía, y mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Opiniones?¿Criticas?¿Tomatazos? :)<strong>_

_**¡Gracias por leer! C: **_


End file.
